


Angel in the Marble

by matan4il



Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sex in a Car, Workplace Sex, buddie pwp week 2020, off screen accidental voyeurism, sex in a fire truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Created for Buddie PWP week.Day 1: workplace shenanigans + accidental voyeurismgifset + fic“You,” Eddie breathes out as he shuts the truck’s door, “have no right being that sexy.”Buck’s confused frown melts away, replaced with a grin. “That’s not exactly under my control,” he says and okay, they’re flirting.They’re together, flirting and clearly about to have sex in their place of work. All of it is new to Eddie and it makes him thrum with the depth of desire that’s making him behave like this. He’s been young and in love before, but always mindful and responsible as well. Especially once Chris came along. He never got to lose his head over the person he was with and to his surprise, he’s relishing that this is his boyfriend’s effect on him.“Then how about,” Eddie slips a hand under Buck’s collar to push it aside, expose his neck and let the words cascade over the pulse point, “you just give up all of it to me?”And Buck’s not grinning anymore.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818772
Comments: 30
Kudos: 254





	Angel in the Marble

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the wonderful [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) for the beta!
> 
> Also posted to [My Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com/) along with an explanation and apologies on why I have fallen behind on my replies. Again, so sorry!

  
  


Buck is covered in grime, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his fingerless glove and that shouldn’t be so damn sexy, yet here Eddie is, fighting a forming erection. 

The fire they just put out wasn’t a big one, but it did start in an area full of dry grass, so they had to work quickly to contain it. Everyone looks a mess and normally, all Eddie wants in this state is a nice, long shower back at the station. 

The problem is his dick and the way it reacts to Buck. It’s been a while since they were in this gear specifically and alright, maybe Eddie has a thing for his boyfriend’s long fingers in those gloves. And perhaps it’s getting to him more because this is the first time Buck’s worn them since they got together, so Eddie finally has the right to lust after him. Not that anyone else knows about them, they’ve been stalling telling other people, having fun speculating what the reactions would be. One discussion of the exact expression on Bobby’s face and how he would try to mask it with his neutral Captain stance devolved way too quickly into a fit of laughter that left their bellies aching. 

Whatever the reason, it’s getting to Eddie enough that he’s been awkward around Hen the entire ride back to the station. She’s never going to let him live it down if she notices what he’s sporting in his pants. 

When the truck pulls into the station, Eddie hangs back while everyone gets out. They’ll all be rushing to the showers, which is perfect for him as he puts his hand flat against his boyfriend’s stomach, his fingertips sparkling with the knowledge of the abs hidden underneath that firefighter coat. Barely a few minutes pass and they’re completely alone in the truck, with not a soul in sight around it either. They should have at least half an hour before anyone comes back. 

“You,” Eddie breathes out as he shuts the truck’s door, “have no right being that sexy.” 

Buck’s confused frown melts away, replaced with a grin. “That’s not exactly under my control,” he says and okay, they’re flirting. 

They’re together, flirting and clearly about to have sex in their place of work. All of it is new to Eddie and it makes him thrum with the depth of desire that’s making him behave like this. He’s been young and in love before, but always mindful and responsible as well. Especially once Chris came along. He never got to lose his head over the person he was with and to his surprise, he’s relishing that this is his boyfriend’s effect on him. 

“Then how about,” Eddie slips a hand under Buck’s collar to push it aside, expose his neck and let the words cascade over the pulse point, “you just give up all of it to me?” 

And Buck’s not grinning anymore. 

Good. Eddie lightly pushes his boyfriend, whose knees have gone completely weak judging by the ease with which Buck drops back onto his seat. He’s looking up, cheeks flushed and matching his birthmark, contrasting beautifully with the blue of his eyes. They’re impossibly big when they’re hanging on Eddie for his next move and the sight of it is driving him mad with lust. 

Truth is he’s wanted Buck since the moment he happened to see him when he discreetly stopped by the 118 one day. Eddie had choices when it came to which fire station he would join and the army had taught him to always scout first. Not that this is what finalized his pick between the two stations courting him, but it was a nice bonus to know he’d be joining the one with the firefighter who had caught his attention. He’ll never admit any of this to Buck, but that made Eddie look for ways to get closer during his first day on the job. It wasn’t working out so well, until it miraculously was, when Buck gave him a wide smile, both genuine and shy, stumbling a bit over returning a compliment. And Eddie felt it clenching hot in his gut, right then and there, that it was only a matter of time before he’d get to kiss those temptingly pink lips. 

The ones turned up to him now, slightly parted. Buck’s collar is still aside, throat elongated and more inviting with every one of his labored breaths. His very being is underlined with quiet lust as they’re staring at each other, but Buck’s not moving. He’s doing exactly as he was told. Stays in this anticipation. 

Until Eddie is the one who can’t take it anymore. His hand grips Buck by the throat, sensing his Adam’s apple bobbing against it, his pulse beating under the fingertips. Eddie dives in, crashing their mouths together so fiercely, who knows if they could be pulled apart again. Or if they’d even want that. His tongue sliding around inside Buck’s mouth, tasting and marking, feels more like fate than Eddie can explain. 

Reluctantly, he draws back and looks at his boyfriend. Buck’s still dirty, but for some reason it emphasizes his beauty. Even more so now that his lips are wet and kiss-red. He raises one gloved hand and cups the side of Eddie’s face. The contrast in texture between cloth and warm flesh is fascinating and for a second, everything focuses on that. On the long fingers that hold him like he’s everything. Like maybe for once in his life, he’s enough... and more. 

Eddie’s own gloved hands reach for Buck’s zipper and easily undo it. “Turn around,” he says lowly, hoarse with want, “hands on the back of your seat.” 

Buck follows the instructions, his eyes on Eddie, mouth open and panting. As he turns, neither one of them backs up, so their bodies end up rubbing against each other, a final tease before Buck takes the position he was told to. 

Eddie pulls down his boyfriend’s pants and underwear, running his hands down, over the revealed skin, and up, under the open coat and the tight uniform t-shirt. The higher he reaches under Buck’s shirt, feelings up taut muscles, flicking against a sensitive nipple, the closer Eddie presses his clothed legs to his boyfriend’s nakedness. The effect all of this is having on Buck is clear from the subtle trembles that run through him and the moans he’s emitting. 

“Shhh,” Eddie whispers right in his ear, their bodies flush together. “We’re still at the station, you have to keep quiet.” He grabs for Buck’s dick and watches as his boyfriend squirms and bites down on his own gloved hand. Why is that so damn hot? “Alright, let’s see how you’re doing.” 

He takes a step back and runs a finger starting from Buck’s balls, up along his ass crack until Eddie reaches the butt plug he put in that morning. He circles his digit around it until he presses in from its side. There’s still enough lube there and when he angles his finger in addition to grabbing the base, he has no trouble taking the plug out. 

Buck is on display before him, whimpering into his own hand, stretched and waiting. If Eddie wasn’t already hard as hell, the sight alone would give him an instant boner. He unzips and frees his dick from his boxer briefs without pulling his pants down. The contrast makes Buck even more exposed and they both seem to be thriving on it. 

Eddie doesn’t have the privilege to relish this, however. Time is not on their side while their shift is still on. It’s their luck that thanks to their horny morning, he can now sink right in without needing preparations. His gloved hands are holding tight to Buck’s hips, fingers digging into skin, as Eddie braces himself with the effort of slowly going in. It’s a constant challenge, his boyfriend’s smooth insides always welcome him in with such heat, he’s forever tempted to lose control. It’s the bond of trust between them, forged intuitively before the end of their first shift together, that holds him steadfast even against their biology. 

Eddie’s eyes are trained on where his dick is spearing Buck’s ass open, hypnotized by how well they fit each other - in all things, including this. There’s also a different sensation to this breach, it’s smoother and slicker than usual. Eddie watches for the instant when the first white beads pop out around his cock. 

“Fuck, you’re so full of me, my cum is spurting out of you,” he grunts and Buck moans in response, his hands still on the leather seat and his whole face pressed by now against the back of them. “Don’t worry,” Eddie grins, “I’ll fill you up again before we’re done.” He means it, too. It’s a claim. His commitment to what they have. He thrusts inside with full intent this time, making his point. What Buck cries out in return is too muffled to be clear, yet already intoxicatingly broken and desperate. Eddie knows that to mean, ‘Just fuck me, will you?’ and he does. He grabs even tighter onto Buck’s torso, where there will definitely be bruises, and pulls his boyfriend’s body back to meet every forward and inward push. Eddie’s pistoning away in earnest, never taking his eyes off his own seed, some of it leaking out of Buck and sliding down his legs, some getting sucked back in every time Eddie partially withdraws and pressed out again with the next pelvic shove. 

Buck is practically howling into his hands, wordlessly begging for relief in this intensity. And Eddie loves him so much, he’s flooded with it. He loves the way Buck cares about everything on the job. Loves the endlessness of his giving to Chris and to the family they started building before they even got together. Loves the way that he takes whatever Eddie has for him, in and outside the bedroom. There’s nothing that Buck doesn’t deserve and within this overwhelming sense of love, all Eddie wants to do is give back to him. “Come for me.” It’s not the order that it sounds like. It’s a declaration of everything that Eddie is unable to contain and they both know that. Buck reaches with one gloved hand for his dick. The texture of the fabric against the sensitive flesh can’t be pleasant in comparison with lubed fingers, so it’s a testament to how far gone Buck was that with just three strokes, he’s shuddering and collapsing onto the seat in front of him. 

His spent body is even more malleable and Eddie’s easily able to manipulate the weight of it, yanking it back onto his dick a few more times until he tenses up, burrows deep with one last jab and jerkily makes good on his earlier promise, placing the plug back in right after he pulls out. 

There’s a sigh that he lets go of as he falls onto the seat next to Buck. Eddie’s been holding it in ever since he lost his damn mind in the field, watching his boyfriend. What beautiful madness. What perfect completion. The two of them, finding and fitting into each other, after they both started believing their edges were too broken to complement any partner. 

Eddie is too tired to so much as sit up, which is why he settles for awkwardly stretching his arm out and reaching Buck’s discarded clothes, pulling them back up and covering him. Eddie then slips his arms around his boyfriend, more sleepy than he should be, and they kiss. 

"You good?" Eddie asks. 

Buck nods. "I'm with you. I'm great." 

A quick knock at the truck’s door dispels that. It opens up and there’s Bobby, paler than either one has seen him in a long while, looking like he’s seen a ghost. His mouth opens to speak, though it takes him a moment to produce sound. “This never happened and we need to talk about it. I think there’s something you want to tell me,” he says, before closing the door and leaving. 

Buck grimaces. “How much do you think he saw?” 

“If we go by how traumatized he was? A lot.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah, that’s the problem, we did,” Eddie snarks and suddenly, this is impossibly funny. “At least we don’t have to wonder what Bobby would look like anymore.” 

Buck turns to him with a smile, never breaking their cuddle. “If that’s the solution, then you should let me suck you off in the bunk room. Find out what Chim’s reaction would be.”


End file.
